


The Cabin

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Loki, F/F, Kinky, Light Bondage, Smut, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A princess goes for a walk in the woods, and gets more than she could ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

Once upon a time, there was a young princess who lived with her king father and queen mother. They lived together in a castle in a village by the sea. The king and queen loved their daughter desperately, but they never seemed to quite understand her. You see, many of the other princesses of the nearby kingdoms loved going to parties and always seemed to be very social, always going to parties and having a grand old time. They were going to make very good queens to very nice kings someday. But their daughter was different. She wasn’t very fond of parties, going to or hosting them. She also did not seem to enjoy her etiquette lessons and studies, even going so far as to curse out one of her tutors when she was told that swearing wasn’t lady like.

She also was not overly fond of the suitors that came to see her. Many were handsome, eligible princes, whom her parents would love to have a combined kingdom with, but she did not show interest in a single one. When she tried to talk to them about the things she did like, books mostly, they showed little interest. The princess also failed at small talk, despite the pursuits of her mother that a good queen should host, while a good king should rule. The princess was disgusted at this.

She also constantly turned up her nose at the ruffled pink gowns her mother offered her. It was not that she hated gowns, far from it. She just could not stand ruffles nor pink; Instead she preferred more simple, and to be honest, a bit tight and revealing, darker colored gowns. Especially the black ones. The princess was very lovely. She was tall with a pear figure, with lovely hips that, if she did not despise the idea of doing so, would bear strong healthy heirs. Her breasts, while smaller, were still round and lovely. She insisted on dying her hair all different colors of the rainbow until nobody could quite remember what her natural hair color was. Not only this, but she insisted on keeping her hair very short. Even going so far as to shave a bit of it off once. But her most captivating feature was her eyes. A bright shade of sapphire blue that you could lose yourself in if you stared too long.

Between suitors, forced parties, and her mother, she found solace in only two things: the castle’s enormous library and her walks in the woods. After one argument with her mother, who insisted a princess should wake up before 9 AM, she put on one of her gowns, grabbed her favourite black cloak, and headed off for a walk in the woods. The woods was a particularly dense forest that lay at the edge of the castle grounds. Her parents often warned her to stay away, for there were awful creatures that lurked in the woods. But all she’d ever come across were bunnies and deer. She was walking through the woods, taking time to marvel at the flowers, trees, and other wonders of the forest. However, she soon became too lost in thoughts, that and she got distracted chasing a small baby bunny, and soon became lost in the woods. Overhead, thunder boomed in the sky. The princess became slightly scared and hurried to find her way. But soon, the rain started to pour. She turned up her hood and hurried, and soon came across a cottage. Not small, but not too large or grand either. She saw that the lights were on and ran to the door and began banging on it loudly and, to her great surprise, it opened. She poked her head in, but saw no one, and entered. The cabin was very warm, with a fire roaring in the fireplace. She took off her cloak and hung it over a chair

“Hello? Anyone home?” She called out, but there was no response. She looked around the cottage, which to her looked abandoned. She wandered out of the main room and into a cozy little kitchen. She she actually found a meal laid out. She was sure someone must be home then. I’ll just wait here until someone comes in. She sat at the table and waited. But no one came. Her stomach started to growl very loudly and the food did look very good. She hesitantly picked up a fork and started eating, finding the food to be amazing. There was also a glass of wine which she sipped tentatively. When she finished the food, she took her plate to the sink and made sure to wash it thoroughly. She turned to do the same to the wine glass, but saw it was almost full.

“I guess I didn’t drink as much as I thought,” she muttered aloud. She left the plate on the counter to dry and picked up the glass of wine to look around the cottage a bit more. She found a parlor, a sitting room, and then she came upon a library. Her eyes widened. It was not as large as the one at home, but it seemed to be filled with just as many books, maybe more. There was another fireplace with a warm fire. Candles provided ample reading light and there was a large leather chair near a window. She grabbed a few of the books and curled up in the chair. When she sat, she saw something that she hadn’t seen before, a cat. A black cat with emerald green eyes was curled up on a pile of books, but it was staring at her.

“Hi kitty. I’m sure you don’t own this house, do you?” The princess giggled, realising the wine was making her slightly tipsy. The cat just blinked.

“I love cats. I’ve always wanted one. But my mom was worried that a cat would tear up the castle.” She stared at the cat a moment longer before returning to her book. Every now and then she would look up at the cat, and it would still be there, watching her. Eventually, the wine began to take hold and soon enough, she fell asleep in the chair.

 

But that’s not where she woke up. She woke up in a large 4 poster bed with crimson red and black sheets.

“Finally, she awakens.” A deep voice spoke. She turned to find the source, and there he stood. He was tall, with long black hair and emerald green eyes. He was perfectly lean and tone, but the princess could tell he was very strong. He wore a black button up and red tie, with black trousers. He was handsome and she felt nervous.

“Wh-who are you?” She asked, her voice wavering. He smiled.

“My name is Loki. And you are in my home.” There was amusement in his voice, but it didn’t calm her nerves.

“This is your house? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. There was just a storm and…” Tears started to form in her eyes but he sat on the edge of the bed and took her hands

“No please. Please don’t cry, princess.” He soothed her and she looked up at him.

“How did you know?” She asked through the tears.

“I have seen much royalty in my time. Also, your initials are embroidered onto your cloak.” He smiled and raised her hand to his lips.

“Oh” she responded meekly, then cast her eyes downward.

“Is something troubling you, princess?” He raised her head to look  at her directly. She looked at him but felt uneasy.

“I don’t know. I guess, I just don’t like being known as the princess.”

“And why not?” He questioned. She sighed and started to tell him everything. How her mother didn’t approve of her attitude, how the endless parade of suitors bored her, and how she wasn’t sure she wanted to actually be queen. When she looked at him, his eyes were full of comfort and concern.

“I can understand where you come from, darling. I once was a prince myself. Before well…” He trailed off.

“Well what?” She tried to entice the answer out of him.  He sighed and stood up then ran his hand through his hair.

“I was a prince off a far off land called Asgard. But then, I fell in love. There was a gypsy woman. And I couldn’t resist. I followed her to the ends of the earth. Until I was poor, hungry, and willing to do anything. Then, she sought to make me her slave, but when I refused, her true nature was revealed. She was a vampire, and she changed me. And I left. Since then, I snuck back into my old home, stole as many books as possible, along with some gold, and I built this cottage for myself. Then, several years ago, your little village popped up. But your people left me alone, so I did the same. But when I heard that a princess was born, I had to see her. I came in disguise and saw you. And you  were the most adorable baby I had ever seen. And since then, I’ve watched you walk through these woods. And, princess, you have grown to be such a lovely woman.” She listened to his words, and could hardly believe what she heard. A vampire? There were rumors that vampires would come and steal babies in the night, but never that they were this handsome.

“You- You’re a vampire?” Her voice quaked, but Loki only smiled.

“Yes, little one. However, do not believe the rumors. There are not many vampires. I have come across a few others, but not many. We do not kill babies. We do drink human blood, but only from willing participants. And that is what I’d like to offer now.”

“Offer? What do you mean?” She asked, confused.

“My life was taken from me by force. But I’m offering you a choice. You can stay with me. Be a vampire. Even more, be my lover.” He pleaded

“What?!” She shouted.

“I know, it sounds crazy. I would not ask for anything too soon. However, I have watched you over these years and I have fallen very in love with you. And I hope in time you will come to feel the same way. If not, I won’t keep you, you may leave. But, you will have the powers of a vampire. Nevermore to be a princess. It’s your choice.” He was silent and she thought. Escape? Never having to be a princess or queen again? Live in this cottage full of books...with a very attractive man? The idea was very appealing but the vampire part.

“What about feeding?” She inquired

“Well, as I said, we only take from willing victims. Or the occasional lost traveler. But do not worry. So long as you are here, I will provide and care for you as any lover should.” He grinned wickedly and she was both scared and intrigued.

“Will it hurt?” She sounded worried

“A slight pinch, but nothing more than that.” She thought a bit more, but then nodded. He smiled and took her wrist and ran his tongue over it, then, smiled, baring his fangs and bit into her wrist. He drank for a few moments and she felt something change, like power surging through her. And then, she became hyperaware of everything from the sound of the flickering candles, to the creatures outside, and the moon appearing through the clouds.

“How do you feel, princess?” He queried

“Wonderful. But please, you don’t have to call me that.” He smiled

“You may have given up the throne, but you always be my princess.” And he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

“After all this, only one thing eludes me, your name. Please, I have seen you all these years but never once have I known it.” He pleaded.

“Amelia.”

“How lovely. And it will be even lovelier when I scream it in ecstasy.” Amelia began to blush. Loki bit his lip, looking very nervous.

“Amelia, I know I promised not to force anything on you, but I want to ask you one thing.” He paused.

“What is it?” She asked

“Please know, it’s not my original idea. Not that I don’t find you lovely, but it’s a form of  bonding, that can make us even closer.” He was rambling

“Loki! What is it?” She was getting a bit frustrated.

“Will you...have sex with me?” His face began to blush as soon as he asked and the princess was also in shock, but very intrigued. She had never been with a man, but this man, she knew she wanted him. And she trusted him. After a moment, she nodded.

“Yes, Loki. I will sleep with you.” Loki looked at her in surprise, but that surprise was soon replaced with a wolfish grin.

“Amelia, there’s something you must know. Sex between vampires, it’s rough. There’s biting and clawing.  But I take it further. I need to be in control, by any means necessary. And I cannot lie, I desperately want to tie you to my bed and just have my way with you.Please, allow me this? I promise I will make sure you receive nothing but pleasure.” At his words, Amelia should have been repulsed, disgusted. But whatever this new found power was within her, she wanted him to do all he said and more. She smiled and eagerly replied

“Yes please, sir.” Hearing this Loki grinned wickedly and reached into the drawer of a nightstand table and pulled out a pair of leather cuffs. He swung them from one finger and waggled his eyebrows.

“Shall we begin?"


End file.
